Remember Me
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: Black-haired, brown-eyed, bloodthirsty, loud-mouthed, obnoxious, and baseball bat-wielding. Despite this, I fell for him. His name? The Nazis claimed his name was The Bear Jew. Donny/OC
1. Cinder McKelley

**Lost**

She was only seventeen years old, unlike his age of twenty-three. Neverthless, she was mature for her age. She was outspoken, impetuous, and not afraid of speaking her mind and the truth. She was a young Finnish girl that Lt. Aldo Raine had volunteered their regement to take under their wing after their Nazi-killing gang -- known as the Basterds to the Germans -- had discovered her, beaten and mutilated by the Nazis.

She had wavy, dirty blond hair. Her eyes were hazel, with a little blue in the right eye. Her accent wasn't too thick, but it was noticeable. Her parents were nowhere to be found, and she had no idea who and where they were.

Sgt. Donny Donowitz hated Cinder McKelley. Donny hated the way she would eye him before he slugged a Nazi's skull in, with his signature and infamous baseball bat, her glimpse giving him a second thought. He never had a second thought about killing Nazis.

Donny hated how seemingly innocent she was, even though she could easily kill a Nazi if you put one in front of her. Those hazel eyes would watch him pleadingly, and he felt like if he didn't watch over and protect her, someone else would gain possession of her.

Donny hated the way the tears slid down her cheeks when she cried, not ever making a noise. It made him want to take his bat and slam it into any fucker who had ever hurt her, especially those fucks who mutilated her in the first place. He wanted to torture them and make them apologize for the wrongs they had done to her.

Donny hated the way she smiled. It was never a full smile. Always a half-smile, as if she knew a secret that no one else knew. He wanted to be the one to make that half-smile a full smile, to hold her tight against him, make her feel protected, something she normally never felt. Donny knew she saw Aldo as a parental or guardian figure, and she trusted him and felt protected by him. But Donny wanted to protect her.

Donny hated how she eyed the Nazi, then Donny, before he killed the Nazi. It was like she disapproved of the way he drove his beat-up, scribbled-on baseball bat into their heads.

He hated the sly way she slid her hand up and down his signature baseball bat, as if she knew how it felt to slam that bat into the Nazis' skulls.

Donny hated how she seemed to feel lonely and unprotected, the emotion in her eyes untrusting and hopeless. He hated the way she replied to every question that was shot at her with quick wit and answers that would shut up even the most intelligent and significant people, including Lt. Aldo Raine.

Donny hated the way she'd sometimes argue with him, even for the littlest reasons. And Donny hated that he was the one to blame for starting the arguments with her, for no reason even. He hated that she had broken through his sadistic, monstorous personality.

But the reason Donny hated Cinder McKelley the most was that he didn't hate her, not even a little.

***

"Holy shit." A man's accent, a Yank's southern accent, yelled, "She's still out cold? Scrawny little thing, ain't she?"

My eyes slow opened, despite my blurred vision. My leg ached in unbearable pain. I was laying on the ground, in a wet mess of leaves and ground. I was so confused, coiled up on the dirty ground, in a dirt-and-blood stained, faded white dress. My hair was dirty and was wet due to the passing rain. I eyed the American who had addressed me.

Looking down at me were three Yanks; the one who had addressed me, a man in his mid-thirties, with a mustache and brown hair. Next to him was a really young man, maybe nineteen, with short brown hair. And the other was a pissed-off looking American, my guess in his early twenties. He had black hair and glossy brown eyes that I couldn't help but glance up curiously at. "Kid, what's your name?" The man with the southern accent questioned me, his brow raised.

"Kuka sinä olet (who are you)?" I questioned him in Finnish.

He arched his eyebrows. He looked at the really young man to his right, then to the pissed-off looking one to his left. "She's sure as hell not speaking French or German. Finnish or Swedish. Ey, Donny. Can you speak Finnish? She has that odd accent going."  
Donny, the extremely angry looking American, shrugged, "I used to." The southern man gave him a sharp look, "Talk to her, dumbass."

"Mikä sinun nimesi on (what's your name)?" Donny spoke Finnish, sounding almost fluent. He kneeled down next to me, and I backed away a little bit, untrusting of these men. I blinked at him seemingly innocently, and to the other Yanks; there were much more of them, besides the three who were mainly in front of me. They glanced down at me as though I was some foreign object. I had no choice but to reply, "Cinder McKelley. Kuka sinä olet?"

Donny glimpsed at his fellow gang members. "Lt. Aldo, she claims her name is Cinder McKelley. And she wants to know who we are." The imposed leader; the southerner, apparently named Aldo, shot a dark yet approving glance to Donny. "Tell her who we are."

"Olemme natsien tappajia. Amerikkalaista sotilasta, mutta olemme olleet putki tappaa saksalaiset. Ja me kutsutaan Basterds (We're Nazi killers. American soldiers, but we've been on a streak of killing the Germans. And we're called the Basterds)." Donny replied. "Voitko puhua Englanti?"

The Nazi killers, or known as the Basterds by the German Nazis and their armies. I'd even heard of them. They scalped the Nazis, killed them with baseball bats, mercilessly killing the German soldiers. I eyed the man named Donny with caution and replied, "Kyllä, hieman (yes, somewhat)."

Donny rolled his eyes, "Miksi et puhu Englanti on ensimmäinen paikka? (why didn't you speak English in the first place?)." I shrugged in response, and said in English, "You never asked." Lt. Aldo and the rest of his Basterds' eyebrows raised, surprised I randomly spoke in English.

"Would've been fucking easier." Donny hissed, and I could hear what sounded like a Boston accent in his voice.

Lt. Aldo shot a dark look at Donny for snapping at me bu then kindly commented to me, "I'm Lt. Aldo Raine. You know Donny. This is Pfc. Smithson Utivich"--he pointed to the nineteen year old, who gave a small smile--"Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz"--he pointed to a stern, quiet-looking blond man who also gave a smile smile--"Cpl. Wilhelm Wicki"--he pointed to a sly-looking young man--"and the rest of the Basterds." Aldo pointed to the rest of the gang members, who nodded to me in greeting.

"Now, Cinder, how'd you get here? You look as though you'd been beaten, or somethin'. Who did this to you?" I realized once again that I was lying on the ground and the three men peered down at me. My leg still pained, and I cried out slightly.

I blinked in confusion. I remembered. "Two Nazis; they mutilated me. They beat me after I ran from them. I ran from those dicks because they attempted to violate me." I choked out.

"Are you Jewish?" Donny interrupted, his eyes narrowed in impatience.

"Of course I am." I huffed, "I'm assuming the Nazis didn't know that. I'm seventeen, and I was staying with a friend in Normandie, but after the attacks on the beach, we fled. So, we escaped and split two seperate ways. I haven't seen her, so I assume she was killed by the Nazis. And I was walking alone when two of them came up to me and attempted to attack me. I fought back against them, so they beat me and left me here, where you found me."

Lt. Aldo arched his eyebrow again, "Damn Nazis. I'm sorry to hear about that, Cinder. You look roughed up, darlin'. You have three bruises on your face and a few cuts. We'll have to bring you back to camp. Your wounds could get infected." He skimmed his fingers on my right leg, and I cried out in excruciating pain. "And Donny, help her up. Her leg is extremely broken."

Donny glimpsed down at me. He was tall and extremely muscular, and if I didn't know him, I would have been afraid he'd beat me, he was so tough looking. His jet black hair was tousled and his brown eyes were glossy and tired. He reached down carefully and cautiously, lifting me up. I felt so small under his gaze, I wanted to go and hide. I clutched my hands around Donny's neck, and I couldn't believe myself, that I was trusting this gang of Nazi-killing men titled the Basterds. I barely knew them.

"Olet onnekas löysimme sinut (you're lucky we found you)." Donny commented to me, avoiding my eyes and glancing straight forward. He chose to speak in Finnish so it would be a private conversation, I assumed.

"Olin kauhuissani. Luulin, että natsit olisivat...(I was terrified. I thought the Nazis would...)." I replied, but was interrupted by Lt. Aldo. "Report back to camp, let's go, Basterds."

* * *

_My first **Inglourious Basterds** fanfiction. Donny Donowitz/OC. Review?_


	2. Donny, the Bear Jew

_In regards to some questions, Cinder's past is remained a mystery.  
Hopefully this chapter answers some questions.  
**Reviews** would be really appreciated!_

* * *

**Donny's POV**

Aldo decided and announced that she would stay with us. He suggested that having a young, female Jew around wouldn't be so bad and might even inspire us to kill more Nazis. Cinder didn't even sound Finnish, it sounded Scottish. She was so innocent looking, those hazel eyes glancing at me as I either slammed my baseball bat into a German's head or scalped a Nazi with Hugo and Smithson. She always seemed so distant and cold. I hated killing Nazis in front of her, the way her eyes drifted to me while I slammed by bat into a Nazi's skull. Maybe it was because I thought she assumed me to be a monster.

Aldo acted like he was her father, or her guardian. She was, after all, seventeen; and alone. She gleefully, loyally and faithfully accepted Aldo's offer, and she soon acted as if she was his daughter or foster child. How was she able to speak English so fluently? That still haunted me. She was Finnish. This girl was a mystery.

Hugo and Aldo were speaking with a captured German soldier soon after we returned to our hidden-away camp. No doubt in my mind they would torture the fuck out of him, or ask me to swing my baseball bat into his big-ass head. Away to the side was a few of our soldiers with guns to the heads of two other Germans. I settled Cinder to the other side, on the leaves and grass. She winced, her leg slightly cut up and bruised. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she did not trust us, and was terrified. I knelt beside her and said I'd be back, I was going to get something to fix her leg. She hesitantly nodded, and I walked away.

"So the girl's not very trusting of us, is she?" Smithson asked as he wiped blood off a knife, and Hugo walked midst the conversation.  
I arched an eyebrow and frown a little. "She should be. We saved her." Hugo interrupted, sipping a beer.  
"She's quiet. You wouldn't be trusting either if a bunch of random fuckers brought you to a camp." I huffed.

"How do you even know Finnish, Bear Jew?" Smithson joked as he made the final swift to clean the bloody knife. Hugo eyed me in agreement that he wanted to know.

I shrugged. "I learned it from a teacher back in Boston. Almost failed the course, too." I laughed, "Maybe because she speaks so fluently, I guess I caught on."

I returned to her, and offered her water from my canteen. She glared at me with narrowed hazel eyes, intimidating me. I narrowed my eyes at her, too. "It's called water, not poison. And it's not spiked." I reasoned with her.

"Mistä tiedän, että se ei ole myrkkyä? Voisit yrittää tappaa minut, kuten olet tappavat ne saksalaiset. (How do I know it is not poison? You could be trying to kill me like you are killing those Germans)." She snapped, eyeing the German soldier talking with Aldo and the two German soldiers on their knees in defeat, guns pressed to their heads.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. This girl was impossible. And would it kill her to speak English once in a while? Actually, maybe I shouldn't ask that much. She was Finnish. It was only natural for her to speak her native language, I guess. She pulled a strand of blond hair behind her ear with her dirtied hands. I realized she was still a mess; she was severely bruised, scratched and dirty. And she was shivering.

"Here, take my jacket." I offered again, ignoring my frustration with her. She gave me a dark glance. I rolled my eyes again, impatience in my voice, "You can't actually think my _jacket_ is poisoned or deadly, can you?"

She shook her head in denial and accepted my jacket, and I rested it on her shoulders. Just being in my tank top made me cold, but she needed it more than I did. "Kiitos, Donny (Thank you, Donny)," Cinder murmured, barely loud enough for me to hear, but I heard her. She watched me as I prepared to fix her leg and clean her up. She eyed me distrustingly.

"Olisiko se tappaa sinut luottaa minuun? (Would it kill you to trust me?)" I reasoned to her. Maybe speaking to her in Finnish would make her feel more comfortable with me, if that could help. She arched her eyebrow with a disapproving expression, but she nodded in approval to let me touch her. I was pretty much convinced that _she_ was convinced that when I had the chance I'd rape her, by the way she glared at me.

Her right knee was swollen and extremely bruised. I guessed it was fractured, not necessarily broken. She winced as I examined her leg, my fingers skimming across it. There wasn't much I could do to help it, seeing as I wasn't much of a doctor, nor did I have the quite right supplies. I tied it up in a tough gauze, to Hugo's advice, and put alcohol on her bloodied wounds. She winced again, the alcohol stinging her skin. But she shook off the stinging pain and focused on nothing in particular.

I couldn't help but realize of what she'd been through. The Nazis she had spoken of, the German men who had beaten and assalted her, had no doubt also violated her.

I wasn't stupid. Because the bruises along her thighs, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they'd raped her. Even if she denied it, it was clear to me that she'd obviously been violated. I mean, there is no way that if she couldn't stop those Nazis from beating her, that she could stop them from aggressively violating her. She was practically half-naked in that torn, dirty dress.  
I watched her as she swiftly ran a hand through her now dirty, straw-colored blond hair. Her sad eyes blinked at me.

I blinked back at her. "You should get some sleep."


	3. Inglourious Basterds

**Cinder's POV**

A few days went by. I hesitantly watched Donny slam Nazis with bats and Aldo, Hugo and Wicki kill Nazis. The men grew more used to me and more comfortable around me, calling me by my name as though they had known me for a while. Donny seemed to be like the one in the group who had claimed protection duty over me, the same with Aldo, yet moreso Donny. The men grew to become friends with me, but Donny and I still were cautious of each other.

The night was cold and the air was chilly, the cool night air drifting through the camp. Donny offered me to sleep with his coat to keep me warm during the night, and I hesitantly accepted. The men didn't sleep very soundly, they always seemed paranoid and on alert. Nevertheless, sleeping in a camp with a bunch of muscular and dominant men wasn't the most easy thing to do. Donny slept leaned up against the wall at the end of my cot, the bat in his arms.

The next morning was sunny yet a little cloudy. Donny and the rest of the Basterds were up at dawn, and Aldo still had to decide what to do with the captured German general he had possessed. I sat down on the cold, dirty ground on the wet leaves, watching as Aldo spoke to the captured Nazi. Donny resided next to me, and I eyed him. I still wore his army coat on my shoulders, helping to leave out the chilly air.

"Donny! This German here is willing to die for his country. Oblige him." Aldo called to Donny and I saw he was speaking to a captured German, who looked panicked and fearful. Wait; I knew that face. No, it couldn't be. Middle-age, darker brown hair. It was one of the Germans who had attacked me. My jaw fell open. And I became very angry.

Donny yanked himself towards Aldo and the German officer, his baseball bat like a club swinging dangerously in his hand. But I yanked myself up off the dirty ground, despite my fractured leg and injured bones. I looked weak and venerable, but I had no fear to yell at this German man. I followed Donny and slightly walked past him to face the German. Donny and Aldo's eyebrows raised and before they knew it, I was yelling at this Nazi who had beaten and violated me.

"You dirty, ugly pussy! You attacked me and killed my friend in Normandie, remember? You filthy, disgusting man!" I yelled at him, mid-sob.

Donny held me back with tight grip on my arms and he reprimanded me, "Cinder, pysäkki-- (Cinder, stop--)" But I cut Donny off, as did the German officer, who smugly smiled at me.

"You managed to regain your strength? I should tell you, darling, it was worth it, what me and my men did to you. Gave us a hell of a good time." The Nazi smiled at me, his German accent thick and heavy on every word.

I wiggled free of Donny's tight grip on my arms. I slapped the German man across the face.

Aldo, Smithson, Hugo, Wicki, Donny; the entire gang of Basterds watched this performance in shock.

"I hate you! You dirty, filthy, degrading man!" I sobbed completely, my voice barley audible, "Minä vihaan sinua! Vihaan sinua varten tehdä tämän minulle! (I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me!)"

"Rauhoittumaan, hiljainen (Calm down, quiet). Smithson," Donny said quietly to me, holding me in the tight grip again, after he called for Smithson, who easily held me in his firm grip so Donny and Aldo could take care of the Nazi.

**Donny's POV**

This Nazi. _This_ Nazi. He was the reason she had the bruises. He was the reason she sobbed. He was the reason she'd been beaten. He was the reason my bat would have another dent in it. How could he harm her? She was so innocent looking, so quiet.

"Your little mädchen you are fostering is really quite emotional." The Nazi smirked, giving me a straight-on glare. How dare he look me in the face after he raped Cinder? And claimed he was proud of it, in front of me? This fucker was playing games. I glanced over to Cinder, who was hysterically sobbing into Smithson, who was attempting to quiet her gently.

"Shut up, mother fucker. You think it's a joke you did that to her?" I spat at him. My bat was ready to swing. And I wasn't going to hesitate.  
"Look at her. She is obviously clueless. And it is only a matter of time before you all get caught." The German replied.

I wasn't in the mood for this. I eyed a badge on his chest pocket of his jacket, slightly hitting my bat to it. "Did you get that for killing Jews?" I put the bat to his head.

The German furrowed his eyebrow. "For bravery."

And BAM. Out of the park.

**Cinder's POV**

I sighed heavily, my eyes still stinging from the rush of tears. I wasn't embarassed at my yelling and sobbing at the Nazi. I was happy I slapped him. That was nothing compared to the way he beat and violated me. Donny carefully sat beside me on the grass as I shivered, gripping the ends of his coat that rested on my shoulders.

"Olen pahoillani, olet joutunut kohtaamaan häntä (I'm sorry you had to face him)." Donny murmured, avoiding eye contact, looking straight forward.

I looked at thr ground, then hesitantly to him. But I didn't answer him. He was as dirtied as I was. Dried blood was on his hands and underneath his fingernails, obviously from killing a Nazi. He was also sweaty and tired, dark circles under his eyes. I couldn't criticize, though. I was dirty; my fingernails had dirt under them, I was covered in filth, my hair had leaves and dirt caught in it. I really needed to bathe. Lt. Aldo trudged to us with Hugo and Wicki in tow.

"Aldo, kun voisin olla mahdollisuus uida? (when might I have the opportunity to bathe?)" I questioned him.

My accent sounded thick when I said his name; I was exhausted and I didn't feel like speaking English. The four men, including Donny, looked at each other quizzically. Donny turned to Aldo to translate, "She wants to know when she can bathe."

"You, Omar, Smithson and Hugo will take her down to the stream to wash," Aldo reprimanded them, then turned to Donny, "After you come back, Bear Jew, you're going to take care of that Nah-zi for me, right?"

A mischievous grin spread across Donny's face.


	4. No Peeking, You Basterd

**Donny's POV**

"You and your men keep your wandern' eyes off of her when she's bathn', you hear?" Aldo warned, giving me a stern glance. I arched an eyebrow. Smithson and Omar gave him mischievous and cocky smirks, and Hugo nudged Omar with sterness, Wicki shooting a serious gaze at Smithson. Wicki was coming with us, and I guessed Aldo made him come so none of us would be perverts and peek to look at Cinder.

"Donny! Boy, do you 'ear me?" Aldo arched an eyebrow, a cigar hanging out of his mouth, muffling his speech. I snapped my attention back to Aldo, who was giving me a stern and ultra-serious glare. I blinked and answered seriously, "Yes."

As we left the camp, Cinder was walking ahead with Wicki, who she had grown a particular strong friendship with. I eyed her worriedly, as the fracture in her knee had no heeled and caused her to slightly limp. Smithson, Omar and Hugo walked on either side of me. I had taken my gun with me, just in case we ran into any trouble. I watched Cinder walk, her conversation full of enthusiasm with Wicki, who laughed at whatever she was saying to him. She half-smiled, soon after a soft laugh came from her. I had never heard her laugh before, I had to admit, it was pretty. And I never use that word, ever.

I watched her carefully and cautiously as she continued to talk with Wicki, she seemed to feel more comfortable than ever before. The cuts and bruises and scratches over her body worried and troubled me. And it made me want to kill the old, frail Nazi fuck again. Nevertheless I wasn't her favorite in our gang, I knew that. We clashed like a tornado and a hurricane.

"So Donny," Omar smirked, winking at me, "You're going to have some trouble not peeking, huh?"  
I swear, my face got wicked red and hastily replied, "Don't be a pervert, Omar."  
Smithson blinked at Omar and smirked smugly, "I wouldn't mind. I haven't seen a fucking girl in at least seven months, maybe more."

"Neither of you fuckers are looking at her," Hugo muttered and a smiled cracked on his face, "As much as we know Donny wants to."

Omar, Smithson and Hugo snickered, stifling their laughs. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, douche-bags. What's that supposed to mean?" All three of them exchanged looks. Hugo shrugged and Smithson smirked at me.

Cinder and Wicki were out of earshot, so Omar spoke up, "Donny, you Bear Jew. You're joking, right?" I glanced at Smithson and Hugo, who held straight faces. "No, I'm not joking," I huffed.

"It's fucking obvious that you are attracted her." Hugo commented, slightly arching an eyebrow, "Always protecting her, fixing up her leg, pissed off at the Nazi fuck who manipulated her, watching her like a hawk. Fess up, Donny boy. You know she'd be a pretty girl to take back home to Boston with you."

I bit my lip and was about to answer when we finally got to the stream.  
Wicki announced, "Let's give the lady some privacy, eh, basterds?"

**Cinder's POV**

I blushed extremely when Wickisuggested the men leave me alone while I bathed and gave me soap and a torn, slightly worn towel. I accepted what they had to offer and hung the towel on a high-up fallen limb and placed the soap in my palm. The water was just enough to clean up in, so I started to clean myself off. I cleaned the dirt out of my straw-colored blond hair and the dirt from under my fingernails. The bruises remained, would soon fade away. But as I cleaned my cuts, the soap stung worse than when Donny had dabbed alcohol on my skin and cuts. I let out a slight yelp but tried to ignore the stinging.

The stream was crystal clear and very cold, but I could manage it. Around the stream was green plants, ferns, trees and rocks. The air was slightly chilly but the sun was out. I was extremely nervous, seeing as I was completely bare and vulnerable. Nevertheless, I couldn't care if the Basterds looked. It was good to get clean. It was the Germans I was anxious about.

**Donny's POV**

"One peek?"  
"No, Smithson. You pig."  
"Loosten up, Hugo, Wilhelm! It's a _woman_. We haven't gotten _anything_ in months. Months!"  
"Not that she _would_ give you _anything_." I snapped.

We sat on the grassy hill not far from the stream. Omar and Smithson were bickering with Hugo and Wicki, pestering them to take a peek at Cinder. I rolled my eyes and was prepared to knock one of them out if they attempted to sneak a look at her.

"Donowitz, did you give her the clothes?" Hugo asked absentmindedly. I arched my eyebrows, realizing I still had the bag in which some clothes were stashed. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Excellent job, Bear Jew. Now what?" Wicki snorted. "She walks around naked." Omar raised his eyebrows twice, as if he was some kind of lady's man. Smithson and Hugo laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them both.

"Shut the fuck up," I replied, "I'll give them to her." I opened the bag and took out the clothes. A modest female military dress was there, Aldo had most probably given that to her to hide her undercover. It was short-sleeved and the air was cold, so I'd still have her wear my army coat if she wanted too. The dress was small, so I assumed it would fit Cinder's petite frame. At least Aldo did something right about this girl.

I yanked myself up off the grass and retreated down the hill, the clothes in my grasp. Omar was bickering, "Why does the _Bear Jew_ get to see a naked chick?! What the fuck! What about _my_ needs?" I smirked to myself as I continued to hear their yells of protests, approaching the stream were she was.

**Cinder's POV**

The water was icy on my skin as I washed myself. I reached for my clothes and my eyes widened as I realized they weren't there. "Haista! (Fuck!)" I snapped. I wasn't going to go back up the hill without any clothes on in front of them.

I was relived yet utterly shocked when Donnjy walked to me, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Obviously he didn't intend to barge in on me from the embarassment on his face. "Mitä helvettiä! (What the hell!)" I shrieked, covering myself as Donny looked away in embarassment. "Paskat (Shit!)! Ette pyydä ennen proomun vuonna, Donny (don't you ever ask someone before you barge in, Donny)?"

"Anteeksi, olen pahoillani! (Sorry, I'm sorry!)" He replied hastily, still his head turned away, "I came to give you the clothes, Cinder! I thought you covered yourself in the towel!"

I rolled my eyes. Even though Donny and I didn't see eye to eye most of the time, I trusted he wouldn't hurt me or do something that would cause me harm. "Unohda se. Voit katsoa, en voinut antaa vittua. (Forget it. You can look, I couldn't give a fuck)"

Donny slightly glanced up at me and handed me the clothes. I narrowed my eyes at him and took the bundle of clothes from his grasp eagerily, slipping on the dress and undergarments that was provided. Donny smirked at me while I dressed in a hurry, slightly slipping as I did so. "Jotain hauskaa, Bear Jew? (Something funny, Bear Jew?)" I arched an eyebrow at him, finally walking to him and we headed back up the hill.

"Se mitää (it's nothing)," He replied, still slightly smirking, "You just put on your clothes so fast, slipping and falling in the process. It's fucking hilarious." His Boston accent was heavy as he said this, as it always was. He ran a dirtied and slightly bloody hand through his jet-black hair.

"Aren't we hilarious?" I snapped, my teeth chattering. The dress was attractive enough, but the sleeves were short. Donny shrugged off his army jacket again and handed it to me with a slightly joking impatient look, "Ota se. (take it)"

I glanced at him and blinked, but took the jacket and put it on. He was in his tight shirt and my eyes slightly widened at the extremely overdone muscles that threatened to bust out of his skin, they looked so huge. I couldn't imagine the pain the Nazis felt when those arms swung a baseball bat into their skulls.

We walked back up the hill, me following Donny. "Bear Jew! Did you see her naked?!" Omar and Smithson gasped. Only to see me come up from behind Donny, both of them turned bright red in embarassment. Hugo and Wicki laughed uncontrollably. Donny also turned a shade of red. I smirked at this. I didn't know a strong soldier and badass like Donny got embarassed.

He looked really handsome.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewd/alert4ed/favorited "Remember Me".  
I really appreciated! I love writing this story!  
Please _**review**_ if you liked the chapter! _:)


	5. Cinder, the Crossfire Jew

A few more days past.  
The Basterds were currently beating the Nazis.

"Sick, Donny!" Aldo cackled as Donny swung his bat upside the head of a Nazi who had gone off on a rant of insulting Jews before Donny hit him. I rolled my eyes as I watched another German fall flat on their face, Donny following up the swing with many other multiple swings to every other part of the soldier's body, causing blood to splurge from the Nazi's mouth and make him twitch until he didn't twitch anymore. Donny went off on his rant, "AND DONNY KNOCKS IT OF FENWAY PARK!" I smirked at his confidence and thought he looked attractive in that wifebeater. The Basterds laughed and clapped and cheered for Donny as he finished killing the Nazi. I was becoming intolerant of how these men thought they were putting pain into the Nazis. No doubt physically, but I ment mentally. They didn't make the Nazis think about what they did before they died. They simply just killed them. And I noticed more easily now that I was the only female in the huge group of Basterds, so the Nazis that came into the camp must have thought I was like their hostage or something.

"Donny, bring that motherfucker over here." Aldo said meekly, gesturing to one of the Nazis that was on his knees with a gun pointed to his head. Donny smirked victoriously at this and prodded the Nazi's back with the bottom of his baseball bat, shoving him on his feet and making him fall on his knees again in front of Aldo and Wicki.

"Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up, you're on deck!" Donny yelled in his heavy Boston accent, instilling fear into this Nazi, who was on his knees in front of Aldo and Wicki. Donny held his bat in a swinging position, just in case the Nazi made a run for it. Aldo smirked, "Who wants to kill this fucker? Hugo? Smithson? Donny, you wanna go up to bat again?"

"Wait!" I protested, Aldo and Donny shooting curious glances at me, along with the rest of the Basterds. I was slightly dirty again already, in my short military dress and Donny's snug-fitting military jacket. I was barefoot, my feet slightly muddy and the bruises and cuts hadn't really faded yet. My hair was mousy and to the side. I approached the men, in front of the Nazi, who arched an eyebrow at me.

"Give it to me," My accent was heavy on these words, as I reached for Donny's bat and he narrowed his eyes curiously at me. Donny gave me a suspicious look with sarcasm in his voice, "And _why_ would I do give you the bat again?" He blinked at me in impatience. "Donny, give it to me," I demanded, arching an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and hesitantly parted with his beloved baseball bat, which was scribbled on by countless Bostonians in Donny's Jewish neighborhood were he had grown up.

I felt the baseball bat; it was chipping and rough, coated in blood and sweat. "Aldo," I commented, "Let me." Running a hand through his greesed-up brown hair, Aldo cackled, his southern Yank accent heavy and muffled with a cigar as he replied, "Cinder, darlin'! You can't be serious." Hugo and Wicki smirked encouragingly. "I am serious," My Finnish accent sounding heavier and most intense as I became more eager to show these men I wasn't just baggage. Or some useless young Jewish girl they found in the woods in France. "Let me show you."

Donny laughed, practicically in my face, "You? Killing a Nazi with a bat? _My_ bat? You can barely lift it." I narrowed my eyes at him and was tempted to slap him upside the head but I restrained myself. I tucked a piece of blond hair behind my ear. "Give her a chance, Bear Jew." Wicki protested and smiled modestly at me.

"Aldo, let her." The Basterds gazed at me expectantly, especially Donny. Aldo smirked at me and encouraged, "Swing like you're a Bostonian, darlin'." I tucked my hair back yet again, "Begreifen Sie, wie viele unschuldige Leute Sie getötet haben? Sie und alle Ihre Mitnazis verdienen alles, was zu Ihnen, Sie Bastard kommt. Bumsen sie." I spoke to the Nazi. I was surprised German came out of my mouth. I only knew a little bit of German from school so long ago.

The Nazi's eyes narrowed at me and began swearing at me in German, insulting me extremely. I arched an eyebrow and decided I had enough of this. I looked into his eyes, knowing he killed Jewish people without a thought. I swung my arm and slammed the rusty, roughed-up bat to the side of the Nazi's head, sending his straight to the ground. Blood splurted from his mouth, his head snapping as the bat made contact with his head. The Basterds all cheered and hollered as I beat the Nazi down, until he finally stopped twitching.

I looked to Donny. He blinked at me and ran a bloodied hand through his sweaty black hair, dumbfounded. The men all cheered and clapped and wolf-whistled at my violent triumph, they all seemed so surprised a young woman had killed a Nazi. I breathed heavily and intensely, blood on my hands and on the bat as I lifted it and forcefully gave it to Donny, who's jaw was hanging in shock.

I pushed passed him. I was really annoyed that Donny didn't believe that I was strong enough to kill a Nazi. I slammed the fucking brains out of that Nazi. Donny acted so dominant over me, it made me feel small. Not that you could ever feel taller or bigger than a man with that much muscle, but still. I didn't want to act hormonal, but I stormed into the cave-like shelter underneath the bridge. I heard footsteps following me. Donny.

"What's up with you?" Donny snapped as I cleaned my hands, the blood refusing to be cleaned out from underneath my fingernails. I frustratingly cleaned my hands, the blood and dirt remaining to reside on my roughed-up hands. I shut my eyes due to impatience, becoming more impatient as Donny repeated, "Answer me!"

I swung around from washing my hands to face him, first I was hesitant by viewing his tear-skin muscles. His brown eyes wandered into mine, impatience showing in his face. I let it out after a few seconds. "You are so obxious!" I snapped at him, "You're loud-mouthed, egotistical, mean, cruel. You're a jerk, Donny Donowitz!" My Finnish accent made these words sting even more. He didn't seem affected nevertheless.

He slightly smirked at me, "You're bitchy and whiny." He wagged a finger in my face. I smacked away his hand in impatience. He smirked again at me. "You didn't believe I could do it," I replied without much anger in my voice. He snarled at me, "Is it wrong that I don't want you fucking killing Nazis? Leave it to me. _Not_ you!" Donny raised his voice, which made my blood run cold. His yell was strong and Boston-accented, making it sound even more threatening and powerful. I was so afraid of his muscles, he could swing his arm and I'd be out cold. Nevertheless, he didn't dare.

"Why, cause I'm a female?" I snapped at him. I realized but we were by the doorway of the shelter underneath the bridge. The Basterds could listen in on our intense heated argument and I realized that they were in fact listening. Donny rolled his dark eyes, running another hand through his hair in intense frustration and said sarcastically, "You know what? Yes. Yes, Cinder, that's why. You shouldn't be fucking up Nazis with baseball bats."

"You make no sense to me, Donny." I claimed. He rolled his eyes again, but focused his eyes to mine. His face became serious. "Would it kill you to trust me? Or listen to me? I fucking care about you." I blinked at him, slight tears threatening in my eyes. Never had a man said that to me. The men in my life had never stated that plainly, they had taken advantage of my naiive self. I never really trusted men, but Donny was the only exception. He blinked at me in understanding as I didn't answer him. I let my eyes scan the ground.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me, easily and swiftly, without a sound. "They aren't arguin' 'nymore," I heard Aldo shout, purpousley loud enough for us to hear. "You know what that means, eh, basterds?" There was a slight pause. "The Bear Jew is gettin' some pussy!" Hirschberg cackled, and the rest of the Basterds were in hysterics.

I felt Donny smile through the kiss.

***

Offically, Aldo Raine made me a Basterd.  
I was the only female Basterd.

Donny and I were assumed that we were together. I didn't like the 'boyfriend - girlfriend' American concept. Now that I was a Basterd, I was accepted as one of the gang, no longer taken pity upon by the men or looked down upon. I was a respected member of their unit. I killed Nazis as much as Smithson or Hugo did, but Donny and Aldo were much more skilled and easily did so. I recieved a name of my own, like Donny's 'Bear Jew' or Aldo's 'The Apache'. My style of showing the the Nazis punishment was burning a swatsticka on their foreheads and luring them in to our camp to get captured for information.

Hitler soon got air of the female addition to the Basterds and how I burned the swatstickas into their foreheads, so after the war German citizens would recognize them as the murderers and fuckers they really were. Hitler named me "The Crossfire Jew". Donny and the rest of the Basterds agreed this fit me, as I easily would fight back and a rapid arguement could occur. Also, the "fire" part of the name was taken from the burning of swatstickas into the Nazis' foreheads.

A day or so later, one of our Basterds returned from the tavern they had been sent to in a huff, his eyes panicked. We were waiting near the tavern, because our plans were to infultrate a premiere that Hitler was attending to. We were trying to plan this inflitration.  
Aldo, Donny and the rest of the Basterds and I drew our attention to the Basterd.

"Wicki," He panted, "Hugo and Wicki. They're dead."

* * *

**Reviews** _would be amazing_ :)


	6. Remember Me

****

Vanity

"Now 'fore we yank that slug outta ya, you need to answer a few questions." Lt. Aldo Raine interrogated Bridget von Hammarsmark, the only survivor of the shooting in the bar where Hugo and Wicki were killed, along with many other Nazis. Bridget was a German film actress. She was brutally wounded in the leg via a gun wound. Blood coated her leg and she laid down of a metal examination table. Donny, Aldo, Smithson, Omar and I were currently in the downstairs basement of an old veterarian's office. I sat uncomfortably on a similar examination table beside Donny.

"Few questions about what?" Bridget snapped. Aldo rolled his eyes and pulled out his snuff box. "About I got three men dead back there, and why don't you try tellin us what the fuck happened? How did the shootin start?"

**"**The British officer blew his German act, and a Gestapo Major saw it." Bridget adjusted herself uncomfortably and huffed, "The English man, gave himself away." I drifted away from the conversation and thought about the plan. Aldo intended for us to go to this film premiere, to sabotage Hitler and his soldiers and the Germans who were attending. Bridget pulled four tickets to the premiere out of her purse.

"Lt. Hicox was going as my escort. The other three were going as a German cameraman and his fiance, and the cameraman's assistant." Bridget hissed at Aldo, who was smirking smugly.

"Can you still get us into that premiere?" Aldo arched an eyebrow.

Bridget smirked back at Aldo triumphantly, "There is some information you did not know. The Fuhrer's attending the premiere." Venom laced her words in smugness, her thick German accent stinging my ears.

"What?" Donny broke the silence.  
Aldo blinked, "When the hell did that happen?"

"The venue change, two weeks ago. The Fuhrer's attendance, four days ago." Bridget replied simply.

"Fuck a Duck?!" Donny snapped. I eyed him, rolling my eyes and slapped him upside the head.  
"Ow, what the fuck?!" Donny asked, pissed off.  
I rolled my eyes again, "Only you, Donny."

Bridget and Aldo kept talking admist me slapping Donny upside the head.  
"What are you thinking?" Bridget asked Aldo.  
"I'm thinking getting a wack at plantin ole Uncle Adolph makes this a horse of a different color." Aldo replied.

"Vat's that suppose to mean?" Bridget snapped.  
"It means, your gettin' us in that premiere." Aldo replied in the same snippy tone.

"I'm going to probably end up losing this leg, bye bye acting career, fun while it lasted. How do you expect me to walk up a red carpet?" Bridget narrowed her eyes imatiently at Aldo.

"The doctor's gunna fill you up with morphine. He'll cast up your leg. You'll walk your little ass up that car-pet." Aldo replied, and that was end of that discussion.

"I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but can you Americans speak any other language then English? Preferably other than Yiddish?" She hissed, glancing to me to Donny and to Aldo.

"We both speak a little Italian. I can speak some Finnish." Donny commented.

"With a atrocious accent, no doubt. But that doesn't exactly kill us in the crib. Germans don't have a good ear for Italian. So you mumble Italian, and brazen through it, is zat the plan?" Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And she can speak fluent Finnish and some German." Aldo pointed to me. My eyes widened as Donny and Bridget, Aldo and Smithson curiously looked at me. I was the youngest one in the room. I refused to go anywhere near Adolph Hitler.

"She can?" Bridget inquired, narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Kyllä." I replied meekly.

"This plan, it sounds like shit, but what else we gonna do, go home?" Aldo shrugged.  
"No, it's good. If you don't blow it, with that, I can get you in the building." Bridget replied, "So who does what?"

"I speak the most Italian, so I'll be your escort. Donowitz speaks the second most, so he'll be your Italian cameraman. And Omar third most, so he'll be Donny's assistant." Aldo answered.

"Vat about the cameraman's fiance?" Bridget protested. "Many people at the premiere would be suspicious if he wasn't wiv someone."  
"McKelley," He pointed to me. "You're bein' Donny's fiance tomorrow night."

Donny smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be in the company of a bunch of Nazis. Or Aldolph Hitler."  
"You _have_ to." Bridget snapped.

"Fine. I wouldn't do it if you weren't forcing me." I replied, the Finnish accent electrifying my annoyed tone.  
"Isn't she awfully young?" Bridget arched an eyebrow.

"Hammersmark, she's the only female that can replace the original bitch." Aldo said impatiently.  
"Fine. Vat about the little one?" Bridget glanced at Smithson.

"Do you mean me?" Smithson questioned.  
"I didn't mean any offence." Bridget said nonchalantly.  
"None taken, you Nazi cunt." Smithson answered back smugly.

"Utivich is the chauffeur." Aldo commented.  
"I can't drive." Smithson shrugged.

Bridget yelled in pain and frustration, "You Americans are _useless_!"  
"Give me a break! I'm from Manhattan." Smithson snorted.

"But there is a problem. I'm a movie star. This is a movie premiere. I can't show up looking like I was just in a Nazi gun fight. Now I have a dress for the premiere at my hotel. But sometime tomorrow, I have to get my hair done. And Cinder also has to do the same if she will be hanging off your arm and wants to make it look believable." Bridget eyed me and Donny, "I have a extra dress, so you'll need it by tonight."

***

Bridget offered me the dress. It was white, lengthy and slimming, sleeveless and layered at the bottom. I would wear my hair down with my bangs pinned back. And I had to pretend to be Donny's fiance. We arrived back at our camp in the woods a few hours later. I needed sleep, tomorrow night would be the moment of truth. Donny walked with me out of the car and the Basterds seperated to sleep in different corners of our campsite.

We stepped inside of the shelter under the bridge. "Are you afraid of tomorrow?" Donny asked me cautiously.  
"Yes." I replied quietly. "Is that bad?"

"No." Donny answered, running a hand through his sweaty hair, "No, it's not..."  
I blinked up at him and kissed him quietly.  
He kissed me roughly, gripping his over-muscular arms around my waist. I reached up to put my arms around his neck.  
He put me up against the freezing wall. I clutched my arms on his back.

He ripped off his jacket and wifebeater, and I ripped off my worn-out dress.  
He kissed me more gently.

***

"D-Donny," I yelped quietly, "I've--I've never--"  
"Shh. It's alright." He answered caringly.  
"When the Nazi attacked me, they didn't actually _do_ it." I let the truth escape my lips in a whisper.  
"I know." Donny breathed. "I saw the bruises. They weren't lined up right."

"Does it--does it hurt?" I yelped quietly again.  
"Only the first time," Donny said quietly, "I won't force you if you don't want to, Cinder."  
"No! I love you." I said in the darkness, feeling his arms entangled around me, inhaling his cologne.  
"Please come to Boston with me when this war is over." Donny said.

I nodded in the darkness, "I will."

* * *

_I'm changing the format of the way "Remember Me" is written, hope you guys don't mind!  
I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to show more of Donny and Cinder's love/hate relationship.  
Please _**review**_ if you liked it!_ :)


	7. It Ends Tonight

I moaned as Donny came out of me. He breathed heavily.  
We were still up against the wall.  
"That was--" He panted.  
"Amazing." I finished for him, breathing intensely, but I let a smirk sprawl across my lips.

Donny nodded, "Yeah." He kissed my head.  
Even though he was sweaty, I could still smell his cologne, and I buried myself into his chest.  
"Donny! McKelley!" Aldo shouted from outside, "Let's go!"

I looked up at Donny with wide eyes, still clutching to his chest.  
Donny ruffled my hair and we laid stood in silence against the wall.  
I kissed his cheek, inhaling his cologne.  
"BEAR JEW! Stop fucking the Finn and let's get ready to go!" Omar screeched from outside.  
I laughed lightly and Donny smirked.

***

Donny zipped up the back of my dress and I blinked at myself in the small mirror.  
We were in Donny's tent. It was almost four-forty five. We had to meet Bridget in an hour,  
so she could do my hair and we had to go over the plan.  
I stepped outside the tent, overly dressed up for the woods setting of the camp.

Donny stepped out after me and rolled his eyes when the Basterds wolf-whistled at me.  
"Sweet tits, McKelley." Hirschberg cackled, making breast gestures with his hands.  
I'm pretty sure my face flushed in embarassment.  
The Basterds cracked up with more whistles and sniggering.  
Donny huffed and pushed Hirschberg into the stream.  
"Vastaa Juutalainen! (Bear Jew!) Stop that!" I scolded Donny, attempting to help Hirschberg out of the cold water.  
But Donny stopped me by grabbing my waist, lifting me roughly off the ground and pulling me away, "No one talks about your boobs but me."

***

"Tonight? Can you pull it off?" Bridget asked as she pulled and experimented with my straw-colored, mousy hair.  
I eyed myself in the mirror in the hotel room, myself sitting on a stool in front of a vanity and Bridget standing up, all ready in her dress.  
Donny, Aldo, Omar and Smithson were waiting in the other room.  
They were all dressed in tuxes. I was nervous to play Donny's fiance.  
Being only eighteen (my birthday had passed), I would look so young hanging off the arm of Donny Donowitz,  
the infamous bat-yeilding Sargent of the Basterds.

"I guess so," I answered non-chalantly, still glancing at my reflection nervously.  
"You seem so young for him." Bridget commented, her German accent lacing her words, "How did Vaine and Donnowvitz come across vou?"  
I blinked at my reflection, "I was beaten by German soldiers. The Basterds found me in the woods."

"You might not ever see him again after tonight," Bridget replied, adjusting the diamond stud earrings onto my ears.  
I realized that just now. I might not ever see Donny again.

Later...

"Holy--" Omar's eyes widened but Aldo cut him off by nudging him in the stomach.  
I came into the room, following Bridget. My hair was finally done and curtosey of Bridget, so was my makeup.  
The Basterds had never seen me dressed up before, so it was a shock to all of them.  
Donny blinked a few times. And he smiled his obnoxious, smug smile.  
To my satisfaction.

***

"Come along, Mrs. Donowitz." Donny called jokingly in his atrocious fake Italian accent, reaching an arm out for me.  
I laughed as I linked my arm with Donny's out-reached one. I inhaled his cologne and smiled at him.  
His eyes sparked with intensity and nervousness as we followed Omar, Aldo and Bridget to the car, being driven by Smithson.  
"Wait, Cinder." Donny whispered in his extreme Boston accent. He pulled me off to the side, by the fountain in the middle of the hotel.

"I know this is really fucking rushed," Donny claimed slowly, "I love you. If tonight is the last night I see you.."  
He reached inside his black dress coat and brought out something small in his hand, but didn't reveal it.  
"You should know that I wouldn't spend it any other way." He let the romantically-mushy words escape his lips, allowing himself to blush.  
He held up a old-fashioned diamond ring to me. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I nodded my head yes in a frantic way. "Kyllä! Kyllä, minä rakastan sinua."  
Donny understood my acceptence and half-smiled, modestly kissing me.  
I wrapped my arms around him, then hugged him tight, his chin on my head.

In the the car...

"What the fuck?" Aldo cackled. "Donowitz, you proposed to McKelley?"  
"He gets to fuck the Finn and Aldo gets the Nazi cunt." Omar mumbled, "But I don't get either?"

"Shut zee fuck up, Yank." Bridget snapped.

***

Arriving at the preimere and walking the red carpet with Bridget and the Basterds wasn't the easiest.  
Hundreds of Nazis walked by me and even talked to me.

Little did they know that I thirsted to burn that fucking swatsticka into their fucking foreheads.

Soon enough, as soon as we entered the lobby of the theatre, a German Colonel named Hans Landa approached.  
He laughed with Bridget and they seemed to be friends and to hit it off.  
However he cracked up when Bridget claimed her cast was from mountain climbing.  
Landa soon talked to Aldo about his fake Italian name, Enzo.  
And Aldo had to pronounce it for him around four times.

"And who eez thiz beauty?" Col. Landa smirked at swapped his gaze to me.  
"Colonel, this is Rachelle McKelley." Bridget gestured to me, using the fake name, then to Donny, "And her fiance, Antonio Margheriti."  
"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled pleasantly, an eyebrow arched and my accent thick, as Landa kissed my white-gloved hand.  
On my finger resided the real engagment ring Donny had given to me earlier in the night.  
My mouth almost twitched in attempt not to laugh when Donny had to tell Landa how to say the fake last name around three times.  
In a horrible accent, I might add. Really sterotypical.  
But he looked handsome in a tux.

* * *

_How do you guys like this chapter? I hope you do!  
Review, please?_


	8. She Said I Think I'll go to Boston

"Now I think it's time Antonio and friends take their seats." Bridget urged, eyeing the three of us.  
Donny, Omar and I agreed and said goodbye to Landa hesitantly, all three of us trying to control our urge to kill the Nazi.

"Exquiste accent, by the way." I teased Donny, poking his arm.  
"And you could do any better?" He replied, smirking at me.  
"I already have an accent." I pointed out, arching an eyebrow at him.

Omar laughed at us as we entered the Nazi-propaganda-and-swatsticka decorated theatre.  
"You clean up good in a tux." I commented playfully, eyeing Donny's outfit.  
He smugly smiled at me, "I like to please the ladies."

I rolled my eyes, "Olet tasaisempi minua, Donny."  
Donny blinked at me, the smug smile still on his face, "Minä rakastan sinua."  
Omar practically twitched his eye and snorted, "Would it kill you guys to speak English?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Nevermind. This theatre is pissing me off."  
By this time, we were seated. I sat in between the two men, Donny clutching my hand in his gloved one.  
He looked so handsome.

"I could see why." Omar muttered as all three of us looked at the swastika banners that lined the walls.  
"Those fuckers are going to get what they deserve." Donny muttered.  
I arched my eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"In around ten minutes you have to change." Donny reminded me. I groaned.  
Donny, Omar and I were going undercover as waiters. and I had to dress up, too.

Omar smirked, "In that skanky waitress outfit? Oh God, Hirschberg should be here to see this!"  
I shot Omar a dark glance. Donny reached across me to punch his friend in the arm, but I stopped him.  
"Voi, lopeta se, te kaksi!" I snapped. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm right here."  
They both rolled their eyes.  
Donny more so, given the fact he could actually understand me.

"Be right back, Cinder." Donny whispered as the film began, kissing my cheek.  
I arched my eyebrows, so did Omar. Where was Donny going**?**

**Donny's POV  
**If I ever got to marry her...highly unlikely.  
She was so beautiful. Young, yes. Strong, yes.  
She wouldn't be pulled into what Omar and I were going to do.  
I wouldn't let her, she shouldn't have to do that.

I don't care if she fought, she would not stay with me.  
She's too young to just waste her life because of me.  
She had to escape when the time came.  
I would physically make her if that is what it came to.

But I couldn't help imagine it; me and her, married.  
No doubt my folks would love her.  
I couldn't wait to show her the city, Boston. Again, highly unlikely.

I pushed open the back doors of the theatre and up the lobby's staircase.  
The hallways were long and winding, smelling of cigarettes and cheap cologne.  
I arched my eyebrow and looked around the corner.  
Two guards were intensely guarding a door.

A shorter, stubby man with a small mustache and slicked-back, thinning hair and a Nazi arm-band came out of the door - Hitler.  
"Ja, mein Führer?" A guard asked him.  
"Kaugummi?" Hitler replied quietly.  
The guard nodded and handed him something.  
"Danke." Hitler responded and disappeared back into the guarded room.  
I smirked and went back down the hallway I came, back into the theatre.

***

"Pssst!" Donny whispered not so quietly from the end of the row.  
Omar and I looked at each other quizzically. "."  
"Come here!" Donny loud-whispered again urgently, beckoning with his hand for us to come.  
Omar and I stood up and awkwardly walked through the crowded seats, Germans glaring at us.

"Scusami!" Omar repeated in his horrid accent, purposely sounding stereotypical. I couldn't help but laugh.  
I rolled my eyes at him as he tripped and fell on some Nazi fucker's lap.  
"Entschuldigen sie uns." I said to the German, who death-glared at Omar as he helped himself up.

Finally I pushed Omar forcefully out of the row, shooting him an impatient look, "Nice going, Omar."  
But I couldn't help but slightly laugh at his clumsiness.  
"I have a fucking teenager pushing me around." Omar muttered.  
"Shut up, you two." Donny snapped, "And let's go."

The three of us scampered out of the theatre and up the lobby's staircase, straight into the _men's_ bathroom, locking the door behind them.  
"Here," Donny hastily threw to me a...homssantuu-like (Finnish word for _slut_) waitress outfit.  
It was one of the outfits the waitresses had been wearing that was walking around the party serving drinks.

"I'm not wearing this." I said, repulsed, glancing with wide eyes at the fishnet stockings and stilettos.  
Omar burst out in hysterics and teased, "Hirschberg should have _definatley_ been here! Fuck! Ha, ha! Donny, don't get a boner _now_!"

Donny narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Shut the fuck up, Omar. Get dressed, Cinder."  
Donny unzipped my dress for me, his white gloves sending chills down my bare skin.  
"Omar, go check and make sure those guards are there by Hitler," Donny ordered, "And don't forget the champagne and gun."

Omar nodded and left the bathroom.  
Donny turned to me as I let the dress fall to my heels, stepping out of it.  
He didn't say anything, but he walked over to me and took the pins out of my hair.  
I didn't watch him do it, I looked off to the side to the ground.  
My hair fell straight as the pins one by one left my pinned-up hair.

A few tears ran down my cheeks as he finished taking out the hair pins in silence.  
I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

Donny blinked at me and comforted me, "Shh. It will be alright."  
He put his gloved hands on my bare arms, pulling me close to him. My head rested on his overly-muscular chest.  
I heard his heart beat rapidly in his chest, like a hammar. He breathed up and down.  
I closed my eyes.  
He rested his hands on my bare back.  
He pressed his lips on my upper lip and I eagerly responded with kissing him back, inhaling his cologne as he hugged me to him.

"I don't want you to," I practically began to sob into his chest after we kissed,  
"Se ei ole reilua! Rakastan sinua, niin vitun paljon, ja saat ottaa pois. Ei! En anna mennä."  
(It's not fair! I love you so fucking much, and you get taken from me. No! I will not let go)

"Shh. C'mon, Cinder. You know everything will be fucking fine--" Donny reassured.  
"Bull-shit!" I almost yelled at him, my accent increasingly heavy on my words, "The only one who can help me  
when you are gone is the person who is no longer there. You."

Donny blinked at me, realizing I was right. He looked up at me, about to say something.  
But Omar burst in through the door, "Ready."

Donny nodded and helped me put on the waitress outfit, afterwards pulling on his waiter outfit.  
Omar was the first to exit the bathroom.  
Donny, with a gun in his right hand, took his left hand and kissed me.

"Let's kill some Nazi fucks." He smirked at me.  
And I smirked back.

* * *

_New chapter!  
Hope you guys like it.  
Please_** review**? :)


	9. When the Show is Over

"So what's the plan?" Omar panicked, pleadingly looking at Donny as we walked down the hallway towards Hitler's room.  
"Omar, I already told you," Donny replied, "We bust in there, punch those goons out and blast them!"  
I smirked at the two boys. This was a good plan.

Omar glanced at Donny with question.  
"You and Cinder have thirty seconds to get to that guy. Can you do it?" Donny shot us a look.  
Omar and I exchanged looks, "We have to."

Donny arched an eyebrow and told us to wait around the corner as he took out the first guard.  
Both of us nodded. Donny handed me his gun. "Wait until I take the first one out." He commanded Omar.

Donny smirked and Omar handed him the champagne glass, a white linen cloth over his right arm.  
He made a perfect undercover waiter, he could fool anybody.  
Donny acted sterotypical once more and strutted down the hallway to the guards.  
"Champagner?" Donny asked in German, holding out the champagne flute.  
Before the guard could answer, Donny stabbed the guard in the stomach.

Omar and I bolted from our hiding spot around the corner. Omar shot the other guard, killing the Nazi instantly.  
I helped Donny finish off the other guard.  
Donny picked up the two semi-automatic guns, keeping one for himself and handing one to Omar.

Now, there was nothing left between us and Hitler, who was now currently in the seats in the theatre.  
"After all of this," Donny panted, eyeing Omar and me, "Are you ready?"  
I closed my eyes for a second and bit my lip. And I nodded.  
Omar was shaking with nervousness, but nodded too.

We burst through the doors, onto the balcony, into the up-in-flames theatre.

***

The heat made it hard to breathe. The flames came up in spirals, dancing while destroying the Nazi banners.  
The Nazis, Germans and the rest of the guests screamed in panic. The yells and cries for help rang in our ears.  
But Donny, Omar and I paid no attention to the Nazis' cries for help.  
Now they knew what it was like to be in a hysterical need of help.

Donny and Omar loaded their guns and shot away, bullets erupting from the guns, loud like a string of firecrackers.  
Omar's eyes narrowed as he shot multiple German Nazis.  
Donny did, too. But he was so much more aggressive.  
Then again, that's why he was the most feared Basterd.  
He was the most bloodthirsty.

Donny's eyes grew wide.  
I watched, my hands placed over the cherry wood railing of the balcony.  
The flames made me sweat. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe.  
He nudged me hastily, around four times.  
I urgently looked at him in question.  
I followed his gaze.  
He spotted Hitler, who was squirming and panicking.  
_Game over._

"With me," Donny demanded as he aimed his gun at Hitler, Omar shooting away at countless Nazis.  
The theatre was in utter panic, yelling and screaming made my ears want to fall off.  
The heat was becoming hard to overcome.

"With you?" I blinked at him, yelling over the cries of help.  
Donny didn't have time to explain. He took my waist and yanked me under his arms' hold.  
He positioned me under him, putting my hands on the trigger with his gloved hands.  
"Shoot!" Donny yelled.

We both pulled the heavy trigger at the same time, the impact unsettling to both of us.  
The shot was shot; it hit Hitler. But we didn't stop there. We shot multiple times.

After the final shot, while Omar still shot at everyone, Donny turned to me.  
The theatre was going to crumble to the ground.

"Cinder, you have to leave." Donny urged. "Right now."  
He showed me his leg, his pants rolled up. Dynamite was strapped to it.

"NO!" I screamed. "I won't!"  
"Please, McKelley," Donny teased me with a extremely sad smile, his eyes heavy, "Do it for the Bear Jew."


	10. You Set Me Free

"No, Donny!" I practically screamed over the panicked yells below, "Not without you."  
"GO, Cinder!" Donny yelled at me as if I was a child and he was a parent, "Go _now_."

Tears streamed down my face. "If you die--"  
"I. do. not. fucking. matter." Donny repeated.  
"Yes you do!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck it, Cinder! I don't!" He replied. "And Raine and I didn't save you in the first place to just have you killed."  
I looked down at the ground.  
The heat was soon going to burn my skin.  
The theatre was going to burn down completely within five minutes.  
It was either Donny and Omar lived, or they didn't.  
"Leave!" He ignored my procrastination, his yelling frightening. I had heard him yell at Nazis or at Hirschberg before.  
Never at me. And it was frightening, his yelling.  
"But I love you." I muttered, looking up at his unkind, tense eyes. "When I first met you, I didn't know I would fall in love with you."  
I was rambling, but Donny listened.

He blinked, taking in what I had said.  
"Remember me," Donny commented, bringing me to him and showing me the engagement ring on my finger, afterwards kissing my lips, "Please."  
I nodded, shaking with nervousness and sadness.  
I held on tight to him, his arms around me.  
He detached me from himself, encouraging to go.  
I blinked up at him sadly.  
I ran out of the balcony, Donny and Omar becoming distant shadows.

***

**Donny's POV  
**I watched Cinder disappear.  
I didn't want her to leave me.  
I wanted to marry her.  
I wanted her to have my kids.  
I wouldn't let her fall from my grip.

The fire burned higher and higher. The heat overcame me. I tried blinking away the heat.  
But it didn't work. I looked to Omar.  
"Go after her, Donny." Omar commented, over the roar of the flames, "I'm staying."  
"Omar, I can't leave you here to just fucking die." I retaliated.

"A captain always goes down with his ship." Omar smirked sadly, saluting me like he used to do to Raine.  
I blinked at him, and smiled at him. "Nice working with you, soldier."  
I started pulling off the dynamite in a great haste, not wasting time. The clock was ticking.  
Three minutes left.

"Good to know you, Sargent Donnowitz." Omar shook my hand, and a few tears welled up in my eyes.  
"Same to you, Omar." I replied in a serious tone, patting his shoulder.  
He sadly smiled at me and I ran out after her, Omar standing over the balcony, awaiting the threatre's demise.

***

**Cinder's POV  
**I ran out of the threatre, practically tripping over myself, sobbing and slight burn marks over my skin.  
The theatre was up in flames. Donny was probably already dead.  
I tripped on the cold, cobblestone street far enough away from the theatre.  
I backed up and watched as it burst into flames, the red fire swirling into the night sky, smoke arising.  
I sobbed harder than ever before.

I sobbed harder than when the Nazis beat me.  
I sobbed harder when I came face-to-face with the Nazi fuck who violated me.  
I sobbed harder than in the bathroom to Donny a few minutes previous.  
He was dead. Donny Donnowitz was dead.

I glanced down at my finger, twirling the slightly burnt engagement ring around.  
I smiled slightly through my tears, examining the old-fasioned diamond.

Why hadn't I stayed with him?  
Sometimes, we love someone we wish we didn't.

* * *

Review_?!  
Please review  
and tell me if you like the twist! _:)


	11. As Inglourious As It Gets

The sobbing didn't stop.  
The tears poured down my face.  
The flames and smoke danced up in the night sky.  
The theatre was gone.

"You didn't think I'd leave this world so you would have to fend for yourself, did you?" A voice said behind me.  
My tears became even more flowing when I turned around.  
He stood there, hair sweaty and tousled.  
Tux messed up and tie lazily hung around his neck.  
Donny.

I ran up to him and swung my arms around his overly-muscular build, sobbing into him.  
I wrapped my entire petite body around his torso, as if I'd never let him go.  
His arms wrapped around me, kissing me hastily, as if we hadn't seen each other for thirty years.  
"You said--" I cried into him.  
"Fuck what I said," He lightly laughed, relieved.

"I love you so fucking much." I gasped between sobs.  
"You have no idea," Donny kissed me on the top of my head.

"If you had--" I cut myself off.  
"I know." Donny shushed me gently.

"Omar?" I asked.  
Donny shook his head.

***

"After all this, I still say it was worth it." Smithson grinned.  
"I agree. Stupid Nah-zis." Aldo smirked triumphantly.

Donny and I smirked at each other.  
The war was at a close.  
Hirschberg, Smithson, Donny, me, Aldo and a few other Basterds were together for the last time.

We learned that Bridget was killed by Landa before the theatre blew up.  
The Basterds, nevertheless, were crushed to hear about Omar.  
But, they also learned that Smithson scalped his first Nazi.

"Now that the fuckin' war's over," Aldo grinned, "I guess we're goin' our seperate ways, eh?"

"I'm going back to New York City," Smithson replied, sighing in relief.  
"Tenessse for me." Aldo smirked.  
"Maine for me." Hirschberg shrugged.

"Boston." I said in an awkward, Finnish accent, trying to pronounce it right.  
The boys all looked at me, even Donny, with a smirk.

"How can I fuckin' forget?! The Bear Jew and the Crossfire Jew are getting married." Aldo cackled.  
"I expect to be invited." Hirschberg teased in his bad-ass manner.  
The Basterds all agreed, shooting expectant looks at Donny and I.

Donny was so much older than me. But I loved him nevertheless.  
Since he was taller than me, he looked down to me, "Of course we'll invite the Basterds."  
I smirked up at him and nodded, and bit my lip.

The next few months were busy, the war just getting over.  
When Donny brought me back to Boston, he was famous.  
He was in the newspapers, everyone and anyone knew about him and his heroic (yet bad-ass) work in World War II.

I met Mr. and Mrs. Donnowitz.  
They told Donny they were proud that he brought me home to Boston.  
Everyone questioned Donny about me, how I was found by the Basterds, if I could speak proper English.

Before the wedding, I found out I was pregnant.  
She was born the following April, the baby.  
Her name was Dayton Bridget Donnowitz.

Donny picked out the first name.  
We both decided that Bridget should be the middle name.  
After all, Bridget von Hammersmark did a lot for us.  
Even if she was a double-agent.

The wedding was in July; I was married at the age of eighteen.  
And you guessed it. The Basterds were there.  
Aldo was Donny's best man.

***

So this is were my tale of my time with the Basterds of World War II ends.  
Filled with romance, violence, swearing, and crudeness.  
But hey, you know what they say.

This is as inglourious as it gets.

* * *

_Last chapter! I hope you all liked it.  
Ah, I loved writing this story!  
I might write another Inglourious Basterds fanfiction, if desired!_ :)  
_Thank you to all that reviewed/read!_review_!_

Let me know how you liked the ending?  
Please review!


End file.
